<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here, There and Everywhere by Mithranqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311506">Here, There and Everywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithranqueer/pseuds/Mithranqueer'>Mithranqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, The Cavern Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithranqueer/pseuds/Mithranqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a regular to The Cavern and you've always loved watching The Beatles play, even if you do have to deal with sweaty crowds, screaming girls and pervy guys. One day under rather unfortunate circumstances, you finally get to meet them which eventually, and oddly, leads to them living with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Original Character(s), George Harrison/Reader, John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cavern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever Beatles work so I'm sorry if everything isn't entirely accurate. This was also written on my phone so I apologise for any errors (I'll try to fix them ASAP!) I've basically been having dreams about this exact situation so I decided I'd put it down on virtual paper. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>TW: Rape/Non-con undertones for a brief period (I didn't put it as a warning because its only small, and don't worry it doesn't involve any of the boys)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're spending another night at The Cavern when things take a strange turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>You were getting pretty sick of the guys in The Cavern trying it on with every girl whenever they had the chance, no matter if you were on your own, with your mates and whether you were dressed in barely anything or completely covered up, no girl would ever be left alone. You and a lot of the other girls considered stopping going, but you just loved the place and the music so much that you just couldn't stay away. One night in particular was always special, whenever The Beatles were playing, the girls went absolutely wild for them and it tended to scare the creeps away when they realised they wouldn't be dragging any attention from the four boys on stage. You always loved watching them play, and while you waited for the current band to finish playing you smoked a cigarette outside. It was a pretty cold night and you hugged your jacket close to your body while you got through the cigarette as quickly as you could. There was another man smoking outside who kept looking your way but you tried your best to ignore him and prayed silently that he would leave you alone. A couple seconds later he started walking over and you hoped he was only going to ask for a lighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright sweetheart?" His gruff voice mixed with the stench of alcohol only made you more uncomfortable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You smiled and took a big drag, wondering if there was a way you could just go back inside without it looking suspicious. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine, thanks." You replied, deepening your voice as though it'd get him to leave you alone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned against the wall beside you with his hand, entrapping you slightly in the corner you stood in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You here alone, beautiful?" He whispered, leaning in even closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were alone. You knew better than to come alone so late at night to such a busy part of town but you didn't want to miss seeing the band play. You shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My friends might still be here, not sure." You took another long drag, you were almost free. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, why don't you come home with me?" He leaned in to put his other hand around your waist, grabbing you tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You pulled back, slapping his hand and managing to maneuver away. He pursued you, gripping your wrist tightly and shoving you against the wall. All you could think to do was scream and try to kick him as best you could, everything became a blur. You began to close your eyes as the man's grip tightened on your wrists when suddenly you couldn't feel him anymore and you heard a loud thud. Opening your eyes, the man was on the floor holding his face and looking up at a figure that was now standing in front of you. In all the commotion you hadn't noticed the door opening a group of boys noticing your distress; one of the boys attacked the man from behind and managed to get him on the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get the fuck out of here." The figure said, spitting on the floor next to the wounded man "Or I'll have to <em>really</em> hurt you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man got up from the floor, towering over his attacker easily and looked like he was going to throw a punch before three other boys gathered around him, and he eventually chickened out and ran away. You could hardly see through the tears in your eyes, your makeup running down your cheeks, and you hadn't even realised who your saviour had been: it was George, from The Beatles, you recognised his intense eyes from whenever you'd watch them on stage and you felt a little starstruck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You alright, love?" George asked, coming closer to you now and placing a hand on your shoulder, you flinched away as you still felt so overwhelmed from the situation. George pulled back, a small smile on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We didn't mean to scare you." Another spoke up, it was Paul "We came out for a smoke and saw he was bothering you and-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"George went bloody batshit!" John interrupted, laughing to himself and you couldn't help smiling with him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You wiped your eyes, took a deep breath and tried to compose yourself. You'd dealt with your fair share of creeps in the past but it had never gotten this far, and certainly nobody else had ever stepped in to help you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you." You managed to get out, your voice was shaky and you felt like you had to sit down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ringo finally spoke, taking a step closer and inspecting your wrists and face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, luckily he didn't get the chance." You smiled weakly, looking up to George who gave you a small smile back "I don't know how to thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't mention it." Paul said quickly "We'd offer to walk you home but we're on stage in a few minutes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know." You smiled "The only reason I'm here is to see you guys play."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow, way to make us feel guilty love." John chuckled, and Paul gave him a light slap on the arm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can take you back after the show, if you don't mind sticking around." Ringo suggested and you nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It better be a bloody good show." You smirked "After all I've been through to see it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You all laughed and began heading back inside. While the other three headed to the stage to begin setting up their instruments, George stayed with you and led you to the bar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me get you a drink." He said, not waiting for a response and already taking out his wallet "And before you say it, I'm not hitting on you, but after what you've been through you definitely need some alcohol. So what will it be?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were a little stunned by his bluntness, but a part of you liked it, you were sick of so many boys pretending to do something nice to just get you into bed but George seemed 100% genuine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A vodka coke, please." You said quietly, taking a seat at the bar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vodka coke please mate, and make it a double." George paid the bartender, handed you the drink then gave you a quick wink before rushing onto stage to set up with the others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You'd already had a few drinks tonight but that whole encounter had almost entirely sobered you up, so you finished the drink fairly quickly and ordered another to drink while you watched the boys play. When Paul began talking into the mic, introducing the band and their first song, you made your way closer to the front so you could fully enjoy yourself. They played four songs and you danced and sang along, or at least tried to, to them all and every so often caught glances from each boy who would always give you a small smile as if they were happy to see that you were alright. Once they finished playing George gestured to you with his head to meet them backstage, so you made your way there as best you could with the alcohol beginning to take full effect. When you made your way to the boys they were all laughing together but stopped suddenly when they saw you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You alright?" Ringo asked, his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Much better, thanks." You fiddled with the hem of your skirt, suddenly feeling a little awkward as you realised you were backstage with one of your favourite bands "The show was great, put me in a much better mood." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great!" John said a little too loud, he was clearly still on an adrenaline high from the show "Now let's you get you home young lady. And if any other lad tries it on with you, he won't know what hit him!" He was becoming theatrical, miming punching and kicking an invisible figure which made you laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>George stayed quiet but waited for you to leave through the exit before he started moving so that he could walk with you. It was cold, much colder than it had seemed before, and you wished that you had worn a thicker coat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cold?" George said, looking at you with a serious expression. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I really should've worn something warmer, but it gets so bloody hot in that club." You chuckled quietly, looking down at your feet and then felt a warmth around your shoulders. George had taken off his coat and put it on you without saying a word, and when you looked up at him he just smiled and carried on walking quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I really can't thank you enough for saving me today George." You spoke quietly, something about him made you feel a bit nervous "I dread to think what might have happened if you hadn't been there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's best not to think about it." He spoke quietly too, as though you were having a conversation secret from the other boys "It's a good thing we smoke so much or we might not have found you." He sounded like he was joking somewhat but his face and tone stayed serious "Honestly, I just saw red. I don't think I'm an angry person but sometimes I just go a bit mental, especially if someone else is getting hurt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at you now and there was something kind in his eyes, although his brow was so intense you realised that maybe he wasn't as serious as you had always thought. Whenever you saw them play everyone seemed to be having a really fun time, especially John, but George always appeared more serious and immersed in the music, you always figured he was just a very serious person but now you were doubting that. As you continued to look into his eyes he finally smiled and turned away, nodding his head towards the boys in front who were joking around in the street. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I once got a black eye for Ringo y'know." George said "Back when he was our new drummer the crowd kept booing him and I just got so sick of it I told them all to piss off. Then later when I was coming out of the club someone punched me square in the eye, it was black for weeks." He chuckled at this and you saw the kindness in his expression as he watched the others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seems like trouble just follows you around." You joked, hugging his coat tighter to you "He's lucky to have a friend like you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks." George smiled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You looked ahead and saw the boys had stopped walking and had turned around to face you, John had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot as he pretended to be angry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now if you two are quite finished whispering back there." He spoke in an exaggerated posh voice, holding his nose up in the air "Would you be so kind as to tell you where you acrually live? Because we don't have the faintest idea where we're going!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You laughed, both you and George doing a little run to catch up with them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry." You started and both Paul and Ringo laughed as John kept up his character "It's not much further, if we keep going straight it's the next right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right! Thank you so much for gracing us with that information!" John glared at you with one eyebrow lowered and the other raised, then burst into laughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"God, calm it down Lennon she's gonna think you're crackers." George gave John a light punch on the arm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Or worse, she might <em>know</em> you're crackers." Paul snickered which resulted in John chasing him down the street, leaving you walking with Ringo and George. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ringo was a lot shorter than you thought he'd be, but it didn't look wrong, if anything it made him seem a lot friendlier, as you always thought that drummers were angry people. He had doleful blue eyes too which made him look quite sad, but he countered that with his constant smiling and joking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So do you go to The Cavern a lot, then?" Ringo asked with his hands in his pockets. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I try to. Me and my friends used to go quite a lot but they started getting sick of how crowded it was, so it's just been me on my own the last few times. Not sure if I'll keep that up though, don't think you guys will be around to save me next time." You laughed but it was bittersweet, you didn't like to think about how dangerous it was to be a woman on her own late at night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe you can start coming with us. Even if we're not playing we like to go there quite a bit." Ringo smiled "If you want to 'course." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That'd be lovely." You smiled back then began turning the corner onto your street. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Up ahead you could see John still chasing after Paul like a couple of children, Paul would duck behind a lamppost or a bin and John would run after him. You chuckled, it had been a while since you'd been around such carefree people. It wasn't long before you were in front of your house and you stopped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, this is me." You said, going into your bag to find your keys. "Do you... want to come in?" You asked, but you weren't even sure why you asked, it wasn't a common occurrence for you to ask men back to your house, let alone four men. George and Ringo looked at each other blankly then turned back to face you with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you're sure. Won't your parents mind?" George said as Ringo ran after the other two.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I live on my own." You said as you began walking up the steps. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In here? You must be bloody minted!" George looked up at your house, it wasn't grand by any means but was certainly too big for one person. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was my parents' house, my whole family lived here at one point. They're gone now, though..." Your voice trailed off as you looked down at the floor, you didn't really like talking about your parents' death. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>George put a hand on your shoulder but this time you didn't flinch "I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you. We can just go home if you want, you really don't owe us anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You let out a heavy sigh and put on a smile "Don't be silly, it's the least I can do. The house is far too empty with just me anyway" You tried to shake off your sour mood as you unlocked the front door, the rest of the boys finally appearing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You live here? You must be bloody minted!" John shouted, earning a glare from George, but you just chuckled as you went inside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boys followed you into the hall where you shucked off your shoes and George's coat which you hung up on the wall. The boys followed your lead, Paul elbowing the rest of them to take their shoes off. You could tell they were admiring the house, you were very lucky that it got left to you in your parents' will and that all you had to do was pay the bills, but still it always felt so empty just by yourself. Paul found a family photo on the wall by a mirror and smiled at it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"These your folks?" Paul asked and you walked over to him, looking at the faces of your parents and siblings who all looked so happy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure is." You pointed at yourself in the picture, about 14 years old at the time with massive glasses and long hair "And there's me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way." Ringo chuckled "She looks nothing like you!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure this is your house?" John asked in yet another strange voice, moving his face to yours as if inspecting you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm pretty sure, yeah." You shoved his face away playfully "So do you guys want a drink of something? I've got tea and coffee, might even have some brandy aro-" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Brandy please." John said flatly, making a beeline to the kitchen in search of alcohol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You and the rest of the boys followed him, each of you chuckling together as you began to feel that your house was finally starting to feel like a home again. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You spend the night with the boys.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm mixing up my Beatles history a little, I know they slept in that horrible room in Hamburg and would've had lovely homes in Liverpool but it's the only way I can make this fantasy make sense I'm afraid.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>You rooted around in your kitchen cupboard for some brandy, eventually finding an old bottle at the back which was almost full. You put it on the table with five glasses and sat down, Paul and Ringo sat down too but John and George scoped around the kitchen curiously. You poured some brandy into each of the glasses and passed them around the table. Eventually the other two boys sat down and everyone looked pretty comfortable which made you very happy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what do you do for work, if you don't mind me asking." Ringo asked, he was sat nearest to you on your left and had already finished half of his drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm a secretary. Not very exciting, I know, but I have to pay the bills somehow." You said, taking a sip of your drink and remembering exactly why you never drank brandy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You run the whole house on your own then?" Paul asked, he too was making his way through the drink quickly "Must be pretty lonely."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it can be. It's nice to have the kitchen so full again." You smiled at Paul who beamed back "Where do you guys live?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a silence, each of the boys looked at each other rather awkwardly and you worried you'd asked something completely taboo. You were about to change the subject before George spoke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's complicated really. We don't really have a permanent residence, so to speak." George explained and the others nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We live in a cupboard." John said bluntly then laughed to himself once more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be dramatic." Paul scolded with a smile "The deal we have with the club isn't great, we basically all share this tiny room between the four of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not what you call ideal." Ringo said and your heart sank. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Especially if you have to share a room with this one." John said as he gave Ringo a light shove "He snores like a bloody air raid siren!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mood was immediately lightened by John, something you figured he did quite often, and everyone was laughing and drinking again. The brandy bottle grew emptier and emptier as you all got drunker and drunker, eventually moving into the living room to sit on the sofas; you sat between George and Paul, while John sat in the armchair and Ringo sat on the floor - you tried to get him to swap with you but he insisted. Eventually the clock struck three and the boys all looked at each other, none of them realising what time it was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bloody hell, is that the time?" Paul said as he looked at his watch "We best be getting back, we don't wanna get locked out again." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quickly the boys got up and began gathering their things, and something in your chest felt heavy as you thought about being left alone in this house for yet another night, you'd feel especially lonely after enjoying the boys' company for so long. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait!" You blurted out, more urgently than you intended, as John began putting on his shoes "Why don't you spend the night here?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boys all shared a look and you hated that they all seemed to be able to communicate without words in a way you couldn't understand. They all stood frozen, John still with one foot in the air as he pulled his boot on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You sure?" George asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not just the brandy talking is it?" Ringo chuckled, he had stopped putting his shoes on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, maybe it is. It's just- I've got room, and I hate to think I'm sending you all away to go and sleep in a fucking cupboard." You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were the one that was meant to be thanking us, but I think the situations gone a bit topsy-turvy now." Paul smiled, taking off his coat again and hanging it up "We really don't want to impose."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not, honestly. There's only two double beds so you'll have to share unless you want to sleep on the floor." You explained as you realised you hadn't thought this through as well as you should've. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And where will you be sleeping?" John asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"On the sofa, it's quite comfy really." You began to think about the state your room was in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well I'm not sharing with Ringo." George said quickly "I've had enough of that racket. You should take the sofa." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ringo scrunched up his face "Why don't you take the sofa since you're so quick to decide!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cause my nose isn't faulty." George retorted, they both seemed quite serious but you could tell they were joking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine, I'll be the bigger person." Ringo said, realising the mistake he'd made immediately. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That'd be a first." John chuckled, standing on his tip toes so that he towered over Ringo even more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me and John can share one bed." Paul said "I don't wanna risk George punching me in his sleep again." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was one time, but whatever." George rolled his eyes "You probably deserved it anyway." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well if you want to take the bed George I'll sleep on the floor." You started to feel nervous as the reality of these four almost strangers sleeping in your house began to sink in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The floor? What do you take me for?" George scoffed "I'm not about to muscle into your bed and kick you onto the floor." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Muscle?" Paul asked laughing, John and Ringo chuckling quietly as George shot him a playful glare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't put you on the floor, though." You felt your face getting a little hot; you really didn't want to be sharing a bed with George but you had a feeling he was going to be adamant about you not being on the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here's a crazy idea guys." John stepped closer to the two of you "Double means two right? And there's one, two of you. Now I'm not too great at the old mathematics, but I think you might be able to share the bed between you." He put a finger on his chin and looked to the ceiling to feign being deep in thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your face grew even redder at this and you looked at George to see him looking right back at you with a slight blush on his cheeks. John was looking at the both of you now, dramatically turning his head to face either one of you as he waited for a response. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, I'm fine with it if you are. I really don't mind sleeping on the floor." George finally broke the silence and looked at you with what you thought might be a hopeful look. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, it's fine. I just didn't know if you'd be fine with it." You tried to remain as composed as possible. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great, we can all die happy." Paul said sarcastically "Now let's get to bed, shall we?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh I've got some pyjamas you guys can wear if you want. They were my Dad's so they'll be quite baggy but if you don't wanna sleep in your clothes, the offer is there." You felt yourself returning to normality. You never got round to sorting through all your parents things, it hadn't been that long since they had passed, and you couldn't ever bring yourself to throwing their stuff out while you still had the space to keep it. Your dad was a pretty big man and only ever wore T-shirts and baggy trousers in his old age so they'd make perfect pyjamas for the boys.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"None for Ringo." John started "He sleeps in the nip." He whispered the final words, covering his mouth obviously and winking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey! I wasn't about to sleep naked on her bloody sofa now was I?" Ringo smacked John on the shoulder who just laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I dunno, were you?" George laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll take some pyjamas please." Paul spoke quickly before another silly argument began "We all will, won't we lads?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all nodded and made small noises "Alright, I'll go and grab them and sort the beds out. I won't be a minute." You smiled and rushed up the stairs, leaving the boys in the hall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You didn't come into your parents' old room very often and you didn't need to do much to get it ready for Paul and John. You rooted through your Dad's old clothes and pulled out four loose shirts and trousers, folding two piles neatly on the bed and taking the others back downstairs with you. The boys were all still in the hall with Ringo standing by the living room door, no doubt he was sizing up his sleeping arrangement for the night, they all seemed very relaxed and smiled up at you as you came down the stairs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've left two pairs on the bed in there." You said gesturing to your parents' room "And here's one for you Ringo." You passed him the clothes and he accepted them happily "And for you George." As you passed the clothes to him your hands brushed which sent a shudder down your spine which you managed to suppress. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ringo held the clothes out in front of him "Blimey, your dad must've been huge." He said more to himself than anyone else. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You laughed "Yeah, he liked his food that's for sure. They're kinda raggedy but I hope they'll do just for sleeping in." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure they're fine." Paul smiled "Well we best be heading to bed." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Paul and John started heading up the stairs "G'night all." Paul said while John simply held up his hand as they vanished into the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ringo walked into the living room and you followed him "There's blankets and stuff in that ottomon, so help yourself." You said as Ringo plopped himself down on the sofa. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alrighty, thanks a bunch." He smiled widely "You're a real doll. Good night." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Night." You smiled back and walked into the hall to find George still standing there, fiddling with the clothes you'd handed him. Closing the living room door behind you, you suddenly realised how alone you and George were and how alone you'd be in your room; you weren't entirely sure how comfortable you were with it. George seemed to be feeling the same way and gave you a weak smile when your eyes meet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shall we?" You said, trying to hide your awkwardness as you began heading up the stairs to your room "My room's a bit of a state right now so I'm sorry. It's usually a lot cleaner when-" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When you invite bands to sleep at your house?" George joked bluntly and you paused for a second before laughing, it was hard to tell sometimes whether he was kidding or not. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, exactly." You chuckled as you walked into your room, immediately kicking the piles of dirty clothes into the corner and straightening up anything you could. George followed you slowly and looked around your room curiously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nice room." He said simply, not walking in much further from the door as he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You'd taken people home with you before of course, but this wasn't like that. If this was a regular one night stand you'd be far drunker, the lights would be off and soon would both of your clothes without much grace or shame. But this wasn't like that, you weren't even sure what this was. You straightened the bed covers as best you could and looked for a clean pair of pyjamas in your wardrobe. While you did that, George walked a little further into the room and sat down on the bed, something told you he was having the exact same thoughts as you and had no idea what to do or say. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I really don't mind taking the floor." George said softly and you almost didn't hear him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You turned around holding some clean pyjamas "Don't be silly George, it's such a tip anyway I don't think there's any space for you." You tried to lighten the mood and you both smiled at each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You put the clothes down on the bed while you sorted a few things out in the room, you know George probably didn't care but you couldn't help feeling embarrassed about the mess. George didn't move from the bed, continuing to fiddle with the clothes when you realised he wasn't going to get dressed in front of you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll just-" George looked up at you quickly and his intense stare stopped you in your tracks "I'll go get changed in the bathroom, I'll be back." You felt awkward again as you left the room in a hurry, heading to the bathroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You shut the door behind you and let out a heavy sigh, resting against the sink then turning around to look at yourself in the mirror. Your face was a little red and you couldn't figure out if it was because of the brandy or the embarrassment. What were you doing? Inviting them into your house was one thing, it was understandable, letting them stay the night was another, it was bordering on strange, and sharing a bed with a man you barely knew but had also idolised for a long time was a whole other thing entirely, it was madness. So why don't you just let him sleep on the floor, you asked yourself, and you had to admit to yourself that you wanted to share a bed with him, even if it didn't really mean anything. You let out another deep breath and decided to just carry on with the plan so you started getting out of your clothes. As you undressed you checked yourself out in the mirror as best you could and couldn't help feeling a little self conscious; you began thinking that you didn't have to worry about any of the boys getting the wrong idea because there was no way they could be attracted to you. Deep in thought, you didn't notice the bathroom door opening and an unknowing George poking his head round only to see you standing completely naked in front of him. He shut the door as quickly as possible and startled you, and you covered yourself up even though it was too late. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck, I'm so sorry." George spoke through the door "You left your clothes on your bed, so I thought I'd bring them to you." You could hear the embarrassment in his voice but you were certain he didn't feel as bad as you did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh." Was all you managed to say as you moved closer to the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll just leave them outside. Again, I'm really sorry." He was silent for a moment but you could tell he was still there "Please don't think I did that on purpose." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You heard his footsteps walking back into your bedroom and when you figured the coast was clear you opened the door slightly and grabbed the clothes as quick as you could. You got dressed quickly too but then stood looking into the mirror again, unsure how easy it was going to be to walk back into that room. Surely George would just go straight to sleep, that was the only solution you could see for what just happened. You gripped onto the edge of the sink tightly and steeled yourself before walking back into your bedroom. To your dismay, George was not asleep, he was lying on top of the cover in the clothes you'd given him just staring off into space. When he noticed you a sad expression spread over his face subtly and you weren't sure what to say. The clothes he was wearing now really accentuated how skinny he was, he looked tiny in the baggy clothes and you were so jealous of his slim figure. You weren't purposefully looking at him like this, and you hadn't thought that George would be able to see you looking at him in such a way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just cause I saw you naked doesn't mean you have to try and imagine me in the nude." George was blunt once again, and this time you really weren't sure whether he was joking or not. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You stayed rooted to the floor by your door "I-I wasn't." You spluttered out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Silly me, you must've been admiring the material of these lovely trousers." His tone lightened and you relaxed, taking a few step closer but still not settling on the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't want this to be weird." You said finally, fiddling with a loose strand of hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's weird? I saved you from a perv at the club, you take me and my mates back to yours for a drink, you invite us to stay the night and I walk in on you completely naked! What's so weird about that?" George raised an eyebrow and you laughed "Do I wish that what just happened never happened? Yes. Do I now have the image of your naked body in my brain? Yes. Am I now conflicted about sharing a bed with you? Maybe. Am I still going to share a bed with you?" He didn't answer his question, and raised an eyebrow as he waited for you to respond. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes?" You answered sheepishly, unsure what the right thing was to say. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes it is then." He chuckled as he jumped under the covers quickly, pulling the covers off so that you could climb in but you still hesitated "Oh, come on. Am I gonna have to strip down to make you feel better?" You paused again, George was so impossible to read sometimes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You both looked at one another, neither one sure exactly what the vibe in the room was. Surely he was joking, right? But what if he wasn't joking and you were going to miss an opportunity that might never come around again? Even worse, what if he was joking and you made things painfully awkward by assuming he wasn't? The silence was heavy in the room and it felt like it would never end, both of you still looking into each other's eyes until George finally got up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine! If that's what it'll take to get you to loosen up." George said calmly as he already began taking off his shirt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, no, don't be ridiculous." You said but even you didn't believe the words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's no big deal, I have to get naked in front of the lads all the time. All of us crammed into that tiny room, there's no space left for dignity." He winked at you "If I've seen you starkers it's only fair. But I'm warning you, don't fall in love with me when you see me naked because that'd just make things awkward." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You let out an awkward chuckle as you worried you might already be going against George's words. He got undressed quickly, not making a show of it at all as though it really meant nothing to him. He was slim, as you already knew, but he wasn't scrawny by any means, there was the promises of abs on his stomach and his biceps looked strong; his legs were thin and you cursed him for having better legs than you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, I only saw you for a second, so you only get to see me and <em>him</em> for a second." George said as his thumbs dipped into the waistband of his boxers. You gulped, part of you wanting to laugh at the playfulness of it all and the other part just wanting to melt in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. He pulled his boxers down for a few seconds and you wanted to look away, to laugh it all off, but you couldn't. He was pretty big, surprisingly with how slender he was, and before you could even think of something funny to say to break the tension he was already putting his clothes back on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Normally I'd charge for that." George chuckled as he slid back into the shirt and into bed, patting the space beside him enthusiastically. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You rushed into bed as you couldn't bear to have him looking at you with those eyes anymore and you figured if you didn't move now you'd be stuck in that spot all night. George laughed as you hurried under the covers and how you held them so high on your chest as if you worried he could see through your clothes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, if Paul and John can share a bed I'm sure we can manage it. Alright?" His words were jokey but his tone was sweet and something about the way he looked at you now made your heart beat a little faster. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, of course. Sorry for being weird, think it was just the shock." You forced yourself to return to normality.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shock? I know I'm big but I don't know i-" George stopped when you hit him lightly on the arm and you both laughed together "Jokes aside, thanks a lot for taking us in tonight. I'm getting pretty used to that dingy, old room so it's nice to come back to normality." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's no trouble, really. I know I don't really know you guys but watching you play so often, I feel like I do. I'd like to say it's not just because I'm lonely here but I know that's partly to do with it, but spending time with you all has made me feel really happy, so I want that to last a little bit longer." You hadn't meant to take things to a sad place but you wanted to tell the truth, you felt like George wasn't going to judge you for it. When you finished speaking he put his hand onto yours and squeezed it comfortingly, which removed any doubt you had in your mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe I should make a habit of rescuing pretty girls." George let go off your hand but your face only got redder with this comment, you usually weren't so awkward with men but you'd never been in a situation like this before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pretty, you say?" You raised an eyebrow jokingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do say." George chuckled, turning his body to face you "Do my words offend you, madam?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose not." You relaxed more into the bed "I'd prefer beautiful or gorgeous, but I'll take it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid I can't brand you gorgeous until I see you naked for at least 7 seconds, I'm afraid you clocked in at about 6.25." His smile widened and you could clearly see his sharp canines poking through, you'd never really noticed them before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Counting, were you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>"I take my naked women very seriously."</p></div><div><p>"Really? Not from behind?" George was a little stunned by your blunt joke and his face was shocked for a second but his grin soon returned, and you began to realise how much you liked the look of his sharp teeth. </p></div><div><p>"Depends if they ask nicely or not." </p></div><div><p>"Nicely? I thought your name was George." You laughed at your own joke, knowing how stupid it was but you just couldn't resist. </p></div><div><p>"And I thought you had a sense of humour." George retorted, settling more into his position in the bed. </p></div><div><p>When you both finished laughing you just looked at one another for a few seconds, even though the atmosphere was definitely more relaxed it was still pretty elusive. It really could go either way, you felt, and you just wish you knew what was going on in George's head. </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You spend your first morning with the boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and George continued joking back and forth with one another for a long time until you heard the clock strike four; the sound of the grandfather clock chimed through the otherwise empty house and silenced both you and George who looked out towards the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Geez, it's already that late?" George said, he was lying fully on his back with his hands behind his head while you leaned up on your elbow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose so." You replied, now feeling like you had to whisper "Do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah." George yawned "We don't really get up to much in the day, just play whenever we can then work in the night." He paused "But if you want to kick us out nice and early we won't hold it against you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I wasn't-" You started and George smiled up at you, revealing that enticing canine once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd say we'll cook you breakfast to say thanks but I don't think any of us know how to even go about it." George chuckled, and you realised why all the boys must be so skinny with their unhealthy living situation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can cook breakfast. I used to make it for my family every Sunday, proper full English." You smiled proudly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think you quite get how this whole repayment thing works. <em>You</em> were supposed to owe <em>us</em>, but we're gonna be well into debt to you before we even leave the bleeding house." George's eyes started looking heavy "But I still won't turn down a nice cooked brekky." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You lowered yourself into the bed further, finally lying on your back beside George, who turned to look at you with a soft expression. You gave him a small smile as you made yourself comfortable, unsure what the best sleeping position would be for this strange situation. You settled on lying facing towards George, who continued to lie on his back. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose this is good night." George joked and you could feel his hot breath on your face, smell the brandy on his breath, and you felt your face reddening; maybe you needed to rethink your position. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good night, George." You sounded dazed and couldn't bring yourself to turn around and just continued to look at him. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Correct me if I'm wrong but I think this is the part where you close your eyes." He was speaking in barely a whisper now, his eyes seemed darker and heavier. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><p>You giggled but couldn't think of anything to say and just kept looking into his eyes. They were such a dark, chocolate brown and his low brow made it look like he was smouldering, always so serious, but after spending this time with him you realised that wasn't the case at all. Even though John was the more obvious joker of the group, after spending this day with them you realised that they were all comical in their own ways, and you couldn't believe your luck that you had this opportunity to get closer to them. Part of you couldn't stand the thought of going to sleep, because in the morning all this would be over, and you'd go back to your day-to-day routine, always coming back home to an empty house. It made your chest feel heavy and you broke your eye-contact with George, looking away to the side as you tried to fight the oncoming sadness.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright?" George whispered, he placed a hand on your arm lightly to reassure you. The contact made you blush, it felt so different now as you lay beside one another in bed under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." You breathed, managing to look at him once more and forcing a small smile "Just been a wild night."</p><p> </p><p>George chuckled and it only made you tenser "Sure has. We'll be out of your hair in the morning, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>"Not too quick... I hope." You were speaking so quietly now you wondered if George could even hear you, but his reaction rejected this suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?" His hand was still on your arm, it felt heavier now and you could feel his slim fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." You spoke before a heavy silence enveloped the room, both you and George looking at each other as his hand rested on your bare skin, feeling so hot now.</p><p> </p><p>You lay there for a few minutes, neither of you speaking until George finally broke the silence "We should probably get some sleep."</p><p> </p><p>He removed his hand slowly, it sent a shiver down your spine as you felt his fingers rub on your skin. You simply nodded, feeling unable to speak during this tense moment, and turned around so that your back was facing George as you knew if you faced him that you'd keep staring at him all night. You felt George shifting behind you and let out a heavy sigh, it sounded so loud in the silence of the room. After a few moments you finally closed your eyes, your body still felt tense and every time you began to relax you'd suddenly seize up again whenever George would make the slightest movement. At one moment George's leg brushed against yours while he attempted to get comfortable and you couldn't help letting out a quiet gasp, praying that he couldn't hear it. Eventually you were fairly certain he'd fallen asleep as he remained still, and you were finally able to relax and get some sleep yourself. Before you drifted off you made a mental note that the breakfast you made tomorrow had to be really fantastic, because maybe it would convince them to stay a little while longer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sunlight crept through your thin bedroom curtains and gently woke you, your eyes fluttering open slowly before you were fully conscious. It took you a few moments to fully remember the night before, you weren't sure at first whether it had been a dream or not, but when you looked beside you and saw George sleeping peacefully you were confronted with reality. It was difficult to tear your eyes off of him, especially when there was no chance of him catching you staring. He looked beautiful like this, with his dark hair spilling onto the pillow beneath him, his long and dark eyelashes contrasting his pale skin. You didn't think you'd ever met someone with such a chiselled face before, with George's sharp cheekbones and thin face. The longer you looked you noticed small hairs in between both of his eyebrows, it was only subtle and you'd never noticed it before, and you couldn't help thinking how much cuter it made him look. You felt privileged enough to even be able to look at him like this, there were armies of girls (and guys) who frequented The Cavern who would kill to get this close to George, and here you were sharing a bed with him. You weren't sure how long you looked at him this way, but eventually you shook yourself out of it and climbed carefully out of bed. There was a headache creeping in the back of your skull, you hoped it would remain dormant at least until you'd finished making breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the stairs, the house was as quiet as it always had been this past year, but it was a different kind of silence now; where every noise you made sounded so much louder than usual because you were trying to not wake anybody up. The knowledge of walking past a bedroom door and knowing somebody was in there sleeping, maybe even hearing the faint sounds of their gentle breathing, rather than the sad realisation that it was empty. It made you smile as you made your way into the kitchen, it was still pretty dark in the low light of the morning so you flicked on the light switch. It had been a while since you'd made such a grand breakfast, normally you just had a plain bowl of cereal before you sulked off to work in the morning, and you had to think for a few moments about what you actually had to prepare. Luckily you had been planning on having a fry-up for dinner in the next few days so you had everything you needed, you made a mental note of every ingredient as you put it onto the counter in front of you. You pulled out a large frying pan and laid out five plates on the table when a figure in the door gave you a start, you let out a sudden scream against your will only to realise it was a very sleepy looking Ringo.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, love." He chuckled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "Didn't mean to give you a fright like that."</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled clutching your chest "Jesus! Scared the bloody life out of me. Really not used to having people here in the morning." You turned back around to continue with your preparation. </p><p> </p><p>"What you cookin'?" Ringo asked as he came to stand beside you, he looked even tinier in your dad's large clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I just wanted to cook a proper breakfast for you lot, as a proper thank you for last night." You smiled at Ringo sheepishly who beamed back at you.</p><p> </p><p>"That's well sweet of you. Want any help? I'm no chef by any means but I know my way around a full English." Ringo looked at you expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, if you want to." There was something about Ringo that really put you at ease "How about you do the eggs and the beans, think you can handle that?"</p><p> </p><p>Ringo nudged you playfully "I'll try my best."</p><p> </p><p>You heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs then as you and Ringo started cooking the breakfast, John and Paul shuffled into the kitchen yawning and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>"G'morning." Paul still sounded half-asleep whereas John didn't even speak, just collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh God, did you two not sleep very well?" You knitted your brows together in worry but Paul just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Too</em> well, I think. Had to drag this one out of bed," he gestured his head at John "otherwise I don't think he ever would've gotten up."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a relief to hear." You smiled and continued with your cooking.</p><p> </p><p>"Is George not up yet?" Ringo asked, more to you than anyone else, not taking his eyes off of the food.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure. He was pretty fast asleep when I got up." You mumbled, trying your best not to think about what had happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>"And how was your dreaded sleeping arrangement?" John piped up, it seemed like it didn't take very long for him to wake up and begin his usual habits.</p><p> </p><p>You blushed and froze slightly, feeling unable to turn around and meet John's gaze which you were sure was fixed on you "Fine, yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing un-Christian going on in the dark, then?" You could hear the smirk that was growing on his face, followed by Paul hitting him lightly to shut him up.</p><p> </p><p>"You caught me, John. We fucked all night until the sun came up." You dead-panned, but the expression vanished from your face when a voice in the doorway spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Did we? I must've missed the memo." George was leaning on the door-frame, somehow managing to still look gorgeous first thing in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on lads, keep acting like this and I'm personally gonna spit in your breakfast." Ringo chuckled and gave you a reassuring glance.</p><p> </p><p>You and Ringo continued cooking, you didn't say another word and focused solely on the food. The boys exchanged slow and sluggish words, nobody was feeling 100% after all the drinking last night. Every so often Ringo would turn around to make a quip and the room was filling with laughter; even though you weren't involved in the jokes you felt happy just to be in their presence. Around ten minutes later and the breakfast was cooked, Ringo insisted on serving and that you took a seat and you happily obliged. You sat next to George somewhat sheepishly, shuffling in your seat to get comfortable as Ringo passed around the full plates. </p><p> </p><p>"Smells delish." Paul smiled, accepting his plate gratefully and passing you a glance.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't remember the last time I had a proper breakfast." John said, fighting the urge to tuck in before everyone else had been served.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks guys." George's gaze lingered on you longer than wished it had because you felt your cheeks heating up.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing really. I just wanted to do something proper to say thanks." You tried to fight the nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>"And letting us all sleep in your house isn't 'something proper'"? Ringo laughed, finally sitting down with his plate and beginning to eat.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... sharing a bed with a strange guitarist you met in a club isn't exactly <em>proper</em>." John snickered which earned a glare from Paul, threatening another hit.</p><p> </p><p>"And what exactly were you and Macca getting up to last night, John?" George's voice was low, and even though you knew he was only joking it made you feel a little strange, nervous almost.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey now, I <em>never</em> said me and Paul were proper." John spoke with his mouth half-full, Paul just chuckled and ate in silence.</p><p> </p><p>This was another one of those moments where you couldn't tell whether the boys were joking or not; they seemed to have this unspoken language with each other that you couldn't quite understand. Your first impression was that it was a joke, but when you thought back on how you'd seen Paul and John interacting you realised there might be some truth behind it. No, surely not... But then again, the way Paul had paired himself off with John when sorting out the sleeping arrangements had been very matter-of-fact, as if there was no chance they'd be sharing with anyone else. It was probably best not to think too much about it, you wouldn't have been surprised if this was just a long running joke between them all.</p><p> </p><p>Bit by bit everyone cleared their plates, nobody left even the smallest amount which made you feel very satisfied. Everyone said their thanks in turn as you collected their plates and ran them under the tap before piling them up for them to be dealt with later. When you turned back around the boys were all looking at you expectantly which made you nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, we best be off..." Paul began "We've intruded your home long enough, I think. You've been a very gracious host, really, thanks so much for all this." Even though he was smiling at you, you couldn't help but frown as they all started getting up from the table.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no rush, honestly. I don't have work today, you can really stay as long as you like." You spoke quicker than you had intended to, but you felt just as you had felt last night when they had started to leave, and the fear of being alone in the house again gripped you tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's very kind, but we really need to get back to our very, very, very homely cupboard." John winked, and you winced thinking about that dreaded place.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>"I really can't stand the thought of you guys all holed up there." Your words were escaping quicker than you could think "Why don't you... Why don't you just stay here for a few days? Until you find a proper place? I really, really wouldn't mind... Only if you guys want to, of course." Your voice trailed off, your hands were gripping the edge of the counter behind you.</p><p> </p><p>There was another pause.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone better get God on the phone." John broke the silence in his typically animated way "Cause I think heaven's missing an angel."</p><p> </p><p>George groaned at his cheesy remark "Really John?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're sure about this?" Ringo asked, looking at you with his gentle eyes "It really isn't that bad there, we've probably exaggerated it a fair bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, no, it <em>is</em> that bad there, but that doesn't mean you have to feel obliged to let us stay. We'd probably be a right nightmare to live with." Paul was standing behind his chair now.</p><p> </p><p>You let a sigh "You'd be the ones doing me a favour, honestly. I hate being alone in this damn house, and it's been really nice having some proper company for once."</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you put it like <em>that</em>." John started sitting back down again now, looking very smug.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd have to let us know the minute you wanted us out, and we'll be off soon as." Paul sounded more serious "And we can't really offer you that much money, unfortunately, but we could give you something at least."</p><p> </p><p>"This is all getting a bit official." George mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Too</em> official maybe." You chuckled "Let's just see how things go. If you all end up being a right pain in the arse then I'll throw you out on the street, that sound good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds perfect." Ringo grinned at you.</p><p> </p><p>You really hadn't planned on any of this, but subconsciously maybe you had been. There was something about being around these four that just made you feel so at home, so unafraid and relaxed, and that wasn't something you wanted to let go easy. If they left now, sure you'd be able to see them at The Cavern and maybe you could hang out a couple of times, but you'd never get this again and the thought of that made you feel so empty.</p><p> </p><p>"We'd best get our things then." Ringo said, looking at the other boys for approval who nodded in turn.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I come?" You asked, drawing a smile from George.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno... Might cramp our style being seen with our landlady." John joked and you cringed at the word.</p><p> </p><p>"It's quite a walk, but we'll take Ringo's car back." Paul said, glazing over John's joke.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine, would be nice to get out the house for anything other than work and shopping." You smiled and the boys began leaving the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>George glanced at himself as he passed the mirror "I cannot be <em>arsed</em> to get dressed." He mumbled, making Ringo chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good look, George. Very '<em>spare any change?</em>'" Ringo stood next to him in the mirror, sizing himself up.</p><p> </p><p>"Piss off." George chuckled, shoving Ringo lightly "We should probably get changed, though."</p><p> </p><p>All in agreement, the boys headed back to fetch their clothes and hurriedly got dressed. You waited outside your bedroom door for George to finish so that you get changed yourself, when he came out of your room he was startled to see you there but then made way for you to get into your room. You mumbled a thanks as you brushed past him and shut the door behind you.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try not to walk in on you this time." George chuckled as the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Try?" You called from the other side, rustling around the piles of clothes on the floor to find something decent.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't respond, only chuckled, then you heard him heading downstairs to join the other boys. You really had to put a wash on, you were running out of clothes that didn't have a stench to them. As you pulled on a turtleneck and some loose-fitting trousers, you made a mental note to wash some clothes when you got back. You headed downstairs to find them all waiting for you, all managing to look fairly sharp in their suits despite wearing yesterday's clothes. You pulled on your shoes and a coat and gave them all a smile to signal that you were ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty, to the cupboard we go!" John announced, opening the door and stepping out into the morning.</p><p> </p><p>George waited for the rest to leave once again so that he could walk with you, the first time he'd done that it had made you feel completely at ease, but now it put you on edge somewhat. You wish you could get rid of this feeling, to just relax and be with George like you would any other friend, but there was something stopping you from doing that. He held the door open for you and you bowed your head in thanks, fiddling with your keys as you went. When the door shut behind you both, he hurried down the steps with his hands in his pockets and watched you as you locked the front door. Then he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, your eyes honing in on his slender fingers and the smoke pouring out from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>God he was beautiful. </p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>